Cyberbully
by Serious Huggable
Summary: Shut down the computer, tell your parents, ignore them, play sport and be happy... How can you sure that will solve your cyberbully problem? rated T for, violence (for sure, this is Battle Bears) It is sequel to a nameless fanfic that I will posted on here soon! But you can enjoy both stories individually!


A small cyborgnic human-liked bear keeps biting his lower lip and silently shiver. Hold it, guys. Nope. He is not a 'Battle Bear', the military version of his species. He's just a regular civilian bear, less sturdy, less tough, less violent and has less mental strength. This guy can't possibly be elder than 12. But now, he is locked in a small gloomy room without any window and is restfully silent.

He doesn't dare to look up, but he still can feel a cold stare is staring at his head. The stare comes from a policeman, or a police 'bear'. Yes, you got it right. This kid is framed as a culprit for a serious crime and he is being inquired by the authority. The inspector keeps stare at him.

After a long painful moment of silence, the inspector finally says.

Policeman: Where does you stolen your own parents' money go?

The young bear is about to cry. The policeman moves a little closer.

Policeman: We have a solid evidence that you have deposit total $30,000,000 from many of your parents Bank accounts.

The young bear slowly sob. He is 12. And now he is considered a criminal and no body is going to have mercy for him. Not even his parents. They are extremely furious and yell at him how ungrateful they think he is.

Policeman: I need to know the truth. Where does the money go?

The little bear finally broke in tears.

Young bear: I NEVER DO THAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEIR SECURITY NUMBER FOR THEIR CARDS!

He cries very hard. His tears pours down like rains. This makes guilt struck the policeman, but he tries his best to keep the firm cold stare.

Young bear: I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T TAKE THE MONEY.

The policeman watches him. He knows, this is crazy... His boss give this case for him to investigate. few days ago, a furious and confused bear couple reported to the police that their money was lost from their bank accounts. He and his team track down the banking history and they realize the money was deposited by couple banking machines in an area. It was shocking to discover they money was deposited in a very near range from their own house. But the shockingness went sky-high when a security camera see it was their own son! This bear is just 12 years old. Look like a typical try-to-be-very-cool kid. The police questioned his parents and they have hard time trying to get useful information as they keep screaming how horrible is their son. It seem that he's an average nice kid, that love to play Video game and especially Multi-player games.

Policeman: Calm down. Who is 'him'?

Young bear: (sobs) I can't tell... He will get me...

Policeman: Look. I am listening to you. If it is someone else behind this, he will be punished instead of you.

The little bear slowly look at him.

Younger bear: Do you can take care of cyberbulling?

Policeman: You need to tell your parents...

Younger bear: I know how to deal with average Internet jerk... (wipes tears) But average Internet jerk can't frame you for stealing mom and dad's money...

But everything ended as a brutal flame engulf both of them. The next day, it is reported the Police Station caught on fire and the alarm system seems to corrupted. It is reported that a policeman rescued a minor bear from fire, but the kid soon died at hospital because of corrupted medical tools.

It can't be an averaged post-married Battle Bear's day off when Oliver is THIS much dangerously upset, believe me guys, it is like he got rabies or something. He is currently alone in his house because Astoria took their 9 years old cub with her to visit her relatives in Alaska and they will be gone for 2 weeks. During this 14 Days Oliver needs to live alone without a tiny bear try to jump on him or laying down the dreaded 'sole bane' LEGO trap and he has to do all the cleaning, laundry and cooking stuffs on his own. He is doing them lots better than you think. But he failed at cooking so bad and decide to leave the food duty for McDonald every meal. May the doctors scream in horror.

And why he's as mad as a mad dog, or a mad bear with rabies? That's because of he got a receipt saying his credit card made a purchased of a Space Racing PC game and lots of 'useless, no education value' stuffs his son is begging for him for a while. He and Astoria have said no and It seemed their tiny champ took it like a man. But Oliver later finds out his lil fur ball is cleverly and indirectly continuously hypnotizing him. And this reception snapped him.

Oliver: (holding the phone) This reception comes from a mall in Alaska!  
>Astoria: How? I just stop by to buy the vegetable!<br>Oliver: Get him on the phone!  
>Astoria: Wait. Before you start talking to him, can you tell me more? What the reception says?<p>

Oliver almost stabs that little paper in his own eyes, because he can't freaking believe what is written on it.

Oliver: Galactic Ace IX, $199.99...Not, it's not over yet! Mega Giga Honey Salmon Pizza $30.95

Oliver can almost hear Astoria's main board processing through the line. Seem that she's doing some fancy Mathematics without a calculator.

Oliver: Coca Cola Fountain size $80.95...

**2 minutes later**

Astoria:...that is...$821.99...  
>Oliver: All from my account!<br>Astoria: Oh my Gosh, did you check your account!?  
>Oliver: I did! And the bank already took my credit! GET THAT LITTLE THIEF ON THE PHONE!<br>Astoria: Hold it... Stay calm...I will check these list with the mall Customer's service... I can't believe he can really steal from us! Email me that reception!

Oliver made a weird messed up noise like bear growl and an old grumpy man. He does what she said and Astoria hangs up.

He slams his face on the armchair a few times. He was betrayed a lot in his Battle Bears life, but this one comes from his own kid and it hurt like 7 Heavy tanks run over him. He is angry and sad at same time. WTH he done wrong raising this lil fur ball!?

The phone rings and Oliver dash-jump and grab it.

Oliver: YES!?  
>Astoria: There's no this card ID purchased made!<p>

Oliver: WTH!?

To be continued.


End file.
